Annoy Danny Day
by Purple Mystic
Summary: AU. The Girls in Casper High have Annoy Days but what happens when Danny is picked for the day? What could be worse? Sam has to lead the pranks! DxS and please RxR!
1. Sam, prank leader!

**Annoy Danny Day**

By Purple Purple Mysty, who knows you are reading this!

0-0-0-0-0

Girls.

Believed to be human, right? WRONG. No matter how many time you think your mom, sister, girlfriend (or "friend who's just a girl") or even daughter. SHE'S NOT SPEAKING THE SAME LANGUAGE YOU'RE SPEAKING. I should know, I AM a girl.

I am Sam Manson, resident Goth and vegan. We girls have agendas, boys should NEVER know about. We girls are NOT easy to understand, nor stay in one mood more than 20 minutes or 2, if agitated. We girls all act in clicks and groups. If you aren't in their group or have a message, YOU DIE.

But there is one special reason all us girls get together… Know when we go to the bathroom? That's when we have our meetings, to see the most important two things that keep us together:

The journal and calendar.

IT RULES ALL!!!! That and gossip (which i swear I don't take part of...)

Cough… Back to now. My click is "resident Goth tomboy" which means I do sports and I'm friends with boys. My friends, Tucker and Danny. Tucker's like a brother and Danny is well… I like him. A LOT. But he has a crush on Paulina and always running off… I think he just sees me a sister… a KID sister. Ugh…

The Goth thing is just an extra. Actually, I DO have friend outside of Danny and Tucker in my click. But, of course, they should not know. OKAY… in the bathroom…

"Girls?" a girl came out of the middle stall of the bathroom with her black glossy hair in a ponytail, which was usually down. Her tight bubblegum pink tee had a sticker on it saying "calendar keeper" and her blue tight jeans had removable stripes on it.

"Yes, Paulina?" all the girls said in the bathroom with a bored look their faces.

"GUESS WHAT'S ON THE CALENDAR FOR TODAY????"

Squeals and "ooos" were heard throughout the unusual bathroom. Not many girls were in here, just some representatives of each click and back ups.

"Yes, go on…?" I rolled my eyes. What could possible be so exciting?

Paulina glared before continuing, "IT'S AN ANNOY DAY!!!"

I suddenly perked up! THOSE WERE FUUUUN… I mean, we picked on, teased, accidentally spilled/kicked/hit/dropped/fell, and mean pranks on any boy was picked for that day. _Let's hop_e _Dash get's picked… _I grinned evilly at the thought. I have science today with him…

"Star?" Paulina looked at the stall next to her and Star came out in her regular outfit only with a "journal keeper" sticker on her person.

"Yes, today being the 9th of May, we pick on…"

_Please say Dash, please say Dash, please say-_

"Danny Fenton."

_Ooooo… NOT GOOD. My poor boyfriend- I MEAN, "Friend" would have endured the most horrible pranks! I know. I've seen it happened. Could this be worse?_

"But wait! There's more! **Sam** shall leading the pranks." Star said, happily.

_Yeah… it could be worse. _Then all the girls turned to me. "Well?"

I looked around nervously, "Well What?"

"What are we going to do?"

I thought it over. _Well… I'm never going to get a chance like this again… also, I'll release my bottled up anger, and it's only for a day…_ I smirked, lots of annoying pranks coming to mind. "Okay, I'll do it."

Again, lots of squeals and giggles. What's up with that???

"Okay," I thought it over one more time. _Come on, it's only a day; what harm can it do. _"Here's what we do…"

Sadly to say, I didn't know much damage this would cause…

**TBC**

**How was that for a prologue?**

**Ha! This is "AU" because Sam doesn't know about Danny's powers. **

**They're still friends, but Danny comes and goes. Next chapter is in Danny's POV! Won't it be fun since Danny doesn't know what the heck is going on? **

**Course it will be! **

**Purple Mysty, you know you HAVE to review, or no updates! I need 4 to continue!**

**PS- Don't worry, I haven't abandon "Skittles" or any other fics. Read what I said in my last one shot, okay? I already have "A Ballerina's Tale" a quarter done and "Gloria Ghost" a halfway.**

**PURPLE PURPLE MYSTY**

**Review? Pwease?**


	2. It is only beginning!

**Annoy Danny Day**

**Chapter 1: Girls are WEIRD.**

**A/N: A chapter 1! This won't be very long, but this may be the first multi-chaptered story I have ever finish! Let's hope for the best, kay? Also, Everyone is 16 , okay? Here's the real first chapter in Danny's POV.**

0-0-0-0-0

Hello.

I am Danny Fenton. Part of the Fenton clan… okay, that just sounds WEIRD. Which maybe I am…. Also my family.

I am also Danny Phantom. How the heck are we the same person? Well… It was a lab accident (how it is that superheroes always get their powers in a lab accident???)

My Parents made a lab for hunting Ghost (I said they were weird, right?) And they made this portal. I hate that thing… It made me Danny Phantom… which is sort of my fault.

Tucker and I were messing around in the lab since the portal didn't work, which meant ghost weren't real! Jazz being the know-it-all, that she is, was right. At least, we thought she was right. So I decided to show Tucker the portal.

Sam wasn't here that day, because she had some family thing, whatever, so I went in. One question:

_**WHO THE HECK DECIDED TO PUT A ON/OFF SWITCH IN THE PORTAL????**_

Okay.

Story short, I got powers, freaked out, got slapped by Tucker to calm down, and became a SUPAH hero!!!

…

Yeah right. People still see me as a enemy and villain to the city, which is why I still haven't told Sam. I like her. REALLY like her, and I think she'll see me as a monster. And I can't ask her to be my girlfriend! She'll get even MADDER to know I have been keeping this from her. Better keep on the down low.

…

Did I really just say that?

0-0-0-0-0

Off to a hellhole- IMEAN, school. The mind-numbing, educational, nightmare. Sadly to say, I WAS RUNNING LATE. Ugh…

(Aww… Nobody's POV!)

Danny ran to the hel- UGH! IMEANSCHOOLTHINGY in hope to beat the late bell.

_Wait… can't I just fly invisibly? _He thought and smiled, quickly doing so.

_Okay, THIS IS AWESOME! Why haven't I did this befo-_

Suddenly, (OMG) Danny ran head first (Ouch…) into a pole. (HA!)

"Owwww… NOW I see why…." Danny quickly took place behind a tree and sprinted towards the school. It seemed…. Different.

(Noooo… Danny's POV)

Different if you mean, EVERY girl, in school was staring at you evilly, glaring, and whispering in the next girl's ear, pointing at you!

_Okay…. _Then, all the girls started to laugh their head off, pointing at me. _WHAT THE FECK?_

Being the smart person I am, I ran toward Mr. Lancer's class and went to the door. When I came through the door:

**EVERY FREAKIN' GIRL LAUGHED AT ME, POINTING!!!**

_DO I have my pants off? Do I have something on my face? On my teeth? What- Where?_

"Hi, Danny."

"GAH!!!" I turned to see Sam behind me, "Ooh….." And every girl laughed, making me sigh.

"You okay?" She said worried, "You look you just seen a ghost!" It WOULD had been a pun, if she knew…

I laugh nervously, and again, the girls laughed, and Sam giggled! She never giggles!

"Sam…?" Everyone laughed again (Well.. The girls!) And Sam sat down.

"Are you sure you aren't going crazy in the head? I don't know what's the matter?"

I stood here, flabbergasted. "WHAT?"

GAWD… more laughs….

Sam giggled, "Sit DOWN, BEFORE Lancer comes…."

I frowned and sat down(why does that rhyme?) and the girls laughed.

_What is going on-_

I felt something dripping down my back.

"GAH!! ICY MICKY!!! WAAAH!!!"

Again, the girls were in an uproar in laughter. I glared and that Crystal had "accidentally" sprayed her ice water at me. And the back of my shirt was dripping wet. I groaned and Sam giggled, AGAIN.

Of Course, I knew today was going to be a bad day.

Then, my ghost sense went off.

I HAD to be right. I stood up, and the girls LAUGHED FALLING OUT OF THEIR SEATS. Where was Mr. Lancer? Well... the ghost wasn't going to wait, and I learned one thing:

GIRLS ARE **WEIRD.**

**TBC**

**Another chapter? ALREADY???**

**I'm spoiling you people you know.**

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**Or don't expect the chapters as quickly. Over 40 people read the last chapter! I SHOULD have more reviews. Even if you have to say "This b gud." I like encouragement. Pwease?**

**PURPLE PURPLE MYSTY**

**Review pwease? **


	3. Ghost Pranks n Paulina da Grinch

**Annoy Danny Day**

**Chapter 2: The Pranks of Ghost and Cake Plans**

**Me: This chapter is a little weird… ALL my stories are a little weird! Or a lot… Ugh… Well, you'll see after this chapter… And to tell the truth, I'm making this up as I go along, for realz.**

0-0-0-0-0

"Ugh…" I walked up to Mr. Lancer's desk slowly, and again, they laughed. _Really getting on my nerves…_

(OMG, Sam's POV!)

I smirked and did a drum roll with my pens. _I wonder why Danny is always going to the bathroom… He hardly talks to me anymore… Hmmm.. Maybe I should step up on these pranks… _I did another drum and all the girls nodded and grabbed their books. (REALLY big TEXTbooks...)

_1...2.…**3!!!**_

(Danny's POV)

**WHAM!!!**

A loud noise was formed and all the girls yelled, "**HEY, DANNY!!!!**" And laughter. Lots and lots of laughter. I, duh, not expecting that, tripped. Soon, I got up, growled and just ran out of the room. Luckily, no one was in the hall (Where is Lancer in all of this???) and I ran into the bathroom and changed into Danny Phantom. And then I saw Johnny 13, looking, scared out of his wits!

"GAH! Kitty NO!!! NOT THE FACE!! NO! NOT THAT EITHER!" And he flew backwards.

I blinked, confused and flew towards Johnny. "What's going on-"

**SPLAT!**

"WHAT THE HECK???" I turned and saw Kitty AND Ember holding water balloons. _At least I hope that is water… _And soon the blasting continued.

"**GET'EM!!!!!!!**" Ember screamed, doing a few POWERFUL. LIKE OMG, musical notes making us crash, and Johnny recovered quickly.

"TAKE COVER!!!" Johnny yelled and he grabbed my hands and, literally, dragged me toward cover AKA the back of the school.

"Okay…" I was deeply confused on what was happening.

"I HAVE TO HIDE, MAN!!!! In KENTUCKY!! NO MEXICO!! **CANADA!! **ANYWHERE BUT HERE!!!!!!"

I blinked, "Calm down…"

And then, he grabbed my shoulders shaking, "**DO YOU KNOW WHAT TODAY IS??"**

"Ummm…. Wednesday?"

Johnny relaxed (REEEAAALY little I noticed) and let go of me and release Shadow to find his bike.

_Wait… Don't I have SCHOOL?  
_…  
_Why should care for this?_

Johnny sighed and ran a greasy hand through his dirty blond hair and stated, "Here's the story..."

0-0-0-0-0

(Back With Sam)

Everyone was laughing and I laugh nervously. _Where the heck was Danny going?_ Then Star came up to me asking for the next prank installments. "Ummm... Kick me sign?"

She blinked, "BRILLIANT!" And Paulina scoffed, "Beginner..." Everyone knows that Paulina always led the pranks and she always had a cruel prank, which is another reason why I hate her, _that and she steals Danny from me- WHERE DID THAT COME FROM??? _All the girls huddled into the corner and began talking, and the boys didn't really care, but the ones that tried to listen... sorry they can't have kids now... (You get it, right?)

Star smiled, "Well, the bribe money we gave Lancer only last now for... 5 minutes. Sam, we need a BIG prank! It's a honor to be chosen to do this! DON'T CARE IF HE'S YOUR BOYFRIEND, YOU GOT TO DO THIS!!!" She yelled the part "boyfriend" loud enough for everyone to hear. Great... And I yelled back:

"NOT MAH BOYFRIEND!!"

"SUUUUUUUUURE..." Roll of the eyes and "wink, wink, nudge" the girls smirked. "Ugh... Okay, I'll think of something..."

"Great! Have it by lunch. If it's REALLY good you can take Paulina's place as PRANK LEADER!!!! "

"**WHAT?**" Paulina and I answered, truly shocked. _No freakin' WAY._

"CHICA!!! I HAVE ALWAYS DID THAT!!!" Paulina played the "guilty card" on Star.

"Welll... You'll still be popular and it's not a big deal-"

"**WHAT YOU SAY???**" Of course, she took this VERY seriously. "Chillax, don't worry, Paulina! Sam, come up with a prank! Meeting OVER." With a snap, we all went back to our seats, while Paulina ran out the classroom, just as Lancer was coming in.

"Miss Sanc-"

"I HAVE CRAMPS!" And she ran out the classroom leaving a Lancer, blushing. I snickered. _Melo-dramatic..._

And, finally, we started class. But of course I still had a question:

Where the **heck **was Danny?

0-0-0-0-0

(Back with Danny and Johnny)

Johnny sighed and said, "You know, the days, girls picked on a boy? HUMAN girls have it!"

You'll think I would have connected this to what have been happening at school, but noooo…

Well, since I didn't answered he continued, "Well, and the girls in the ghost zone have decided since, like, THREE months to start doing this and it has been a NIGHTMARE. Poor Bertrand, being a snitch gets you NOWHERE… Haven't seen him since… "

"Okay…" This was getting freaky…

"First, they started out easy, dude, poking and hitting… then water balloons, keep-away, then…. DRAGONS, Ecto-surprises, ECTO-GOOP-filled balloons-"

"So THAT'S what on my back! Imean- continue."

"Ugh, NEVERMIND!!! All I know the pranks are getting worse and worse, and it doesn't help that I was flirting with these hot human chicks…"

I snickered, he glared, and I gulped nervously. He said, "The Pranks last ALL DAY, taunting and laughing, and annoy, annoy, ANNOY!!! DRIVES YOU INSANE, MAN!!!"

And then, Johny went into fetal position, thumb-sucking and mommy-wanting mode. _Creepy…_

Then, Shadow had came back… with the handle bars of Johnny's Bike. Painted **PINK.**

"NOOOOOOOOO!!!!! TAKE ME INSTEAD!!!!!!!! STELLA!!!!!!!!!!!" Johnny was now on his hands and knees, for some STRANGE reason, quoting some really old plays, and also yelled out "MARIA!"

Okay….

_OMG, I forgot!! Today is my parent's anniversary!! Maybe I can make them a cake…._

"Ummm… Bye, Johnny!" I flew away, and hear a girlish scream (which was probably Johnny's) and I went to the bathroom and changed back to Fenton, and, luckily, the goop was not on my human half. And when I came out-

"**DANNY!!!!!!**"

Every girl there slapped me on the back and kicked my shins and said (loudly, I might add), "**HOW YAH DOIN'??????**" Giggled, and ran, leaving me laying on the floor.

"Owww…" I stood up and a girl came back and KICKED me hard in my butt and I fell down again.

"Owww…" I felt my back and pull a piece of paper that said "**KICK ME**" I crumpled it up. "Ugh..."

0-0-0-0-0

(OMG.. Wait- what??? Paulina's POV)

I glared. These pranks SUCK. _She's only going EASY cause this is her BOI-FWEND. Ugh… Why was SHE PICKED??? __**I **__ALWAYS DO THE PRANKS!!! Little Witch.. (Why does that sound familiar…)_

I glared at Danny, again. He was a LOSER, a GEEK, a… UGH!! I hated him, he was the EXACT opposite of my beloved… (sigh)_ Ghost Boy!_ **(a/n: Oh irony…)**

I HAD to do the ultimate prank on him and Sam, but what…? Then, Danny began talking.

"Ugh… It's going to be a long day… Hmm.. After lunch, I have "Cooking", maybe I can make a cake for my parents anniversary… It HAS to be perfect! Hmmm.. Dad probaby forgot AGAIN. Maybe I can convince that the cake is from him and well, since I didn't buy them anything…. Ugh, have to meet Sam for science." And he ran off.

I blinked. _Isn't that kind of stupid to be talking to your self, OUTLOUD? Hmmm… This can work, that and…_

I smirked, and went on my way to third period French before the bell, though I didn't care if I was gonna be late if I didn't hurry. I was still making plans in my head. Suddenly, I smirked. I had an idea. (A wonderful idea! An awful idea! A WONDERFUL AWFUL IDEA!!!!! OMG, PAULINA DA GRINCH!!!!!) Okay... Then I had it.  
_  
DING! The perfect plan… _She smirked, not caring she was late. Like, the teacher actually cared what we did. She had to put her plan in motion.

This was gonna be FUN.

**TBC**

**Ugh….  
****I don't like they chapter, but whatever. Well, Paulina has some plans, about Danny and Sam.. **

**I'm SO making this up as I go along, and does any good pranks to play on Danny? I like the help!  
****Also Queen S of Randomness 016 told me May 9th is Danny's parents anniversary, which I forgot about. So I put it in the story! This story will be about 7 or 6 chapters, well I dunno…  
GAWD, this was a long chapter, I AM SPOILING YOU PEOPLE!!!**

**Whatever… Suggestions help to make this a better story:D**

**PURPLE PURPLE MYSTY**

**Review Pwease?**


	4. Sanity is for the Happy!

**Annoy Danny Day**

**Chapter 3: Sanity is for the happy! **

**Me: Hi! (dodges projectiles) SORRY DON'T KILL ME!!! .. I DO sort of have a life… that and I haven't really been on the computer. I've been at my stupid g-ma's building…. With roaches…. YUCK! (shudders) Please, I AM planning on finishing this! Sadly… school's here….**

**And I'll warn you before... Sam is acting OOC, maybe because it's one of the pranks. Convince Danny that he is crazy. That shouldn't be too hard...**

**And in advance, I apologize for all my little comments and sarcasm. I love (in a non-crazy stalker way) you all. :-D**

0-0-0-0-0

(3 period)

_Tick_

_**Tock**_

_Tick_

_**Tock**_

_Tick_

_**To-**_

"**SHUT THE HECK UP, STAR!!!!"**

Yes, we the people (no I'm NOT talking about history) are in third period. What fun… Oh! And we catch Star annoying Danny. Yes, Danny. No dip, Schlock. May I roll my eyes? No? You people aren't very nice…

(Danny's POV)

_5 minutes… **FIVE FREAKIN' MINUTES!!!** GOD WHY DO YOU HATE THE INNOCENCE!!!! _Groaning he banged his head on the desk. Can't you get brain damage, like that? Ah well…

"Danny, you know… no one is going to take you to the hospital, if you pass out… soo…"Sam tapped his shoulders and when that didn't work, a hard slap on the back should work.

Apparently, it did.

"ZUZABAR!!!(1) MOMMY SAVE ME!"

And since Mr. Clay was not paid cover up money, due to some girl's late funds, the girls giggled, quietly. Mr. Clay glared and returned to doing whatever he was doing (likely, writing study notes on the board, like anybody pays attention to that...) Danny groaned and Sam stopped him from banging his head again. They started whisper quietly each time Mr. Clay turned his back. Such good students! Yes, so much sarcasm...

"Danny, what's wrong? Your acting kooky nutso!"

"Kooky nutso?"

"Don't question my vocabulary!"

"UGH! Saaam…. I really tired of all this crazy!"

"(blink, blink) What crazy?"

"THAT CRAZY!!!"

"What KIND of crazy...?"

"YOU'RE BEING CRAZY!!!" (Are they still whispering...?)

"Crazy?"

"YES!!!"

"No, no…. you see…. **YOUR **crazy."

Danny blinked and stared at Sam. "This is all a dream... and someone stole your kidney with a song of candy!(2)"

Danny gave Sam a insane eye twitching look. "See? Your twitching... _Insane..._"

Snap goes a sane membrane! Also sung to the tune of "Pop goes the Weasel"!

"**I AM NOT INSANE!!!!**" Danny stood up and threw his hands in the air. _Why is Sam doing this??? Ugh!_

_"_**MISTER FENTON."**

Do you have to guess that Mr. Clay said that...?

Danny quickly turned around (almost causing whiplash) and came face-to-face with an angry glare of a pissed off teacher. OH yes, he was SO screwed!

"Office?"

"Office."

Danny groaned, he grabbed his bag and the yellow note, walking towards the Principal Ishiyama's office.

_I should have stayed in bed, today..._

And we see Danny banging his head against the wall. He is SO going to get brain damage like that... Or a broken skull. Whichever, happens.

0-0-0-0-0

(Tucker's POV Wait- WTF?!)

I **haaaate **today.

I, Tucker Foley, is scared for my life. Here, sitting in Mr. Clay's class is tortue but come on! I feel... UGH!! I'M A GUY!! I USUALLY DON'T EXPLAIN MY FEELINGS!!

Ugh...

ONE, today is the day Dash scheduled me for a beating... TWO, it's an Annoy Day.

Yes, I know, you're asking:

WHY does a BOY know about these annoy days? Why?

I have a little spy, a brunette girl (real cute too!) tells me when the days are and who are picked! And Danny wonders why I never come in on the last Monday of the month!

Anyways, I found out today this is Danny's first day! Poor Danny and maybe the girls... Because ever since Danny got his powers, he has a shorter temper now... Luckily for Sam, his angry mood completely melts when he sees her for some reason... And I found out Sam is leading the pranks! I hope she goes easy on him, because... Well...

When Danny is unhappy, he acts sorta... insane... I mean... Ain't Sanity for the happy?

**TBC**

**0-0-0-0-0**

**Wow... Been months since I updated and I leave you with a short and filler chapter... Ain't I nice and oh so sweet?**

**dogdes more random stuff SORRY!!! But... I kinda stuck and have writer's block... Will anybody be willing to co-write this or have ideas? I'll promise to actually use them...**

(1) Zuzubar is a made up word and means "crazy MOTHERFU-" A way to curse without cursing!  
(2) Oh... You should all know "Charlie the Unicorn!" If you don't look at YouTube...

**Anyways, Hi I'm Purple Purple Mysty and I procastinate! I'll update... next month. -shot- Or in two- -is dead for gun wounds- **

_**Purple Mystic**_


	5. In which, All goes wrong

**Annoy Danny Day**

**4: In which, all goes wrong**

**Me: Did I say two months? I meant like dunno two years- (dodges bullets) HEY!! Not Nice... Well, Because I have nothing better to do right now, I'll write a... Tucker chapter! (crickets) What? He has to be somewhere in the story...**

0-0-0-0-0

(4th period, Tucker in Algebra)

Ugh... WHY do I have to have Ms. Hoppers by myself? SHE'S THE WORST TEACHER EVER!! Bleh, well I have gym with Danny and Sam after this. But, facing HER without moral support? And to think I used to like this class...

Wait, did she just call me?

Why, I think she did! Wait, uhhh...

"MR.FOLEY!" Careful, Tucker, don't make eye contact...

"Yes, Miss Hoppers?"

"If 5_r_ equals 300, what does _r_ stand for?"

Okay, Tucker, you know this! Um, you're suppose divide and-

"Mr. Foley? The class is waiting." I look up from my notebook and saw everyone staring at me! WOAH, where did THEY come from?

"Sorry, Miss Hoppers, I'm just trying to solve it." Miss Hoppers raised her eyebrow. Why would she do that?

"Foley, WE'RE GOING OVER THE HOMEWORK." My gosh, she's like a man in a dress! Wait, we had homework?

Miss Hoppers sighed, "Well, Mr. Foley, seems like you didn't you homework AND you were daydreaming! I'll let it slide today... Only because today is such a wonderful day."

I was so relieved! She COULD be nice occasionally! I must avoid to start doing a happy dance.

Soon after recovering variables, for "fun" we did imaginary numbers. What kind of sicko does THAT for fun?? I sighed, aimlessly doodling in my notebook. I'm not much of a artist, like Danny or Sam, but I sometimes do get bored enough to start drawing. After five minutes of ignoring Miss Hoppers' lesson and covering half my page in ugly useless drawings, the class intercom called for her.

She quickly wrote some problems on the board for us to do (like anybody was going to actually do them!) she rushed out the classroom, leaving a girl in charge. But not just any girl.

She left Star in charge.

Once the evil teacher slammed the door, Star checked to make sure she wasn't near. A few seconds...

"Okay, she's gone!" And everyone, excluding a few nobodies(me) and loners, got into groups and started talking. Mainly, all the girls on one side of the room, the boys on the other. I already KNEW what the girls were talking about. The Annoy Day. I sighed, but as Danny's best friend, I had to do something. So as close I could get without getting kicked or slapped I tried to listen in on their conversation. Darnit, I can't hear them well. Maybe I could try out the Fenton's new gadget...

_The Fenton Ghost Whisperer_! My gosh, these stupid names...

Well, it's suppose to have a hearing range of 700 yards to pick up ghost aura. But, this was just a prototype, so I converted it into a secret listening device.

Yeah, I'm awesome.

Since no one pays attention to me, I causally took it out, and put one of the wireless earphones in my ear. Carefully, I took out the Ghost Whisperer, turned it on, and secretly pointed it at the girls' area. I grinned. It works! I can hear the girls! Wait.. Oh gawd, it's only picking up bits of the converse! Well, It's better than nothing...

"_Okay, so we..."_

"_After the useless pranks..."_

"_Put into action..."_

_..."With the..."_

"_Paulina just texted..."_

"_Brilliant! So the Dessert..."_

"_And worms..."_

"_With chocolate syrup..."_

"_O.M.G. Can't believe we can..."_

_..."Bribed the jocks..."_

"_Tricked the AV nerds to..."_

"_Then at..."_

"_So mad when the chili and spaghetti sauce..."_

"_Don't forget the..."_

_..."And the..."_

"_Right after..."_

_..."Danny will..."_

"_Sam might..."_

_..."Then comes Paulina..."_

"_Then we..."_

"_Finally, we..."_

"_Big Finale!"_

"_Of course, the principal will hear..."_

_..."Blame it on Sam..."_

"_Maybe even..."_

_..."Expelled..."_

"_Gone for good!"_

And laughter and giggles all about.

My eyes widened. CRACK! _**WHY DO GIRLS HAVE TO BE SO HOT BUT SO DELICIOUSLY EVIL??**_ It's not fair! Gawd, I wish I knew what they said between those small little tidbits. I groaned, putting away my earphones and the Fenton Ghost Whisperer. Maybe I can figure this out before-

Suddenly, the door slammed open. Ms. Hoppers was back. Guess the lookout wasn't doing her job...

"_**WHAT THE FLIPSIDE IS GOING ON??**_" Ms. Hoppers slammed her teacher's edition on her desk, making everyone jump. "I bet no one did a single problem I wrote on the board!" My eyes went half-lidded. _Got that right, man-lady... _I thought. Wow, I never noticed but Ms. Hoppers has a moustache...

The moustache man-lady- I mean, Ms. Hoppers growled (like a bear I added) and flipped through that horrible Teacher's Edition. Her eyes showed delight.

"Ha, ha! Just for the little groups you all made, the noise I heard FROM THE FLOOR BELOW, you all better copy those problems AND... Do all the problems from page 198 to 260! ALL BETTER BE COMPLETED BY TOMORROW."

... Is it me or did I just hear a devilish laugh? God, where art thou?

Okay, wait... NOW I CAN'T figure out how to solve this problem before it's too late! Groaning, I opened my stupid fecking textbook to the assigned pages. My eyes nearly popped out of my head! Each page had over 60 problems! Gawd, I better get started before the period ends. But I had one last thought before my brain goes numb from the over-stimulation of math and algebra equations.

_What are the girls planning?_

0-0-0-0-0

(Guess who's talking! Surprise POV)

Ha, Ha! Perfect! I can't believe she tricked that Sam AKA the Gothic Freak into doing the pranks. Truthfully, I don't know why Star even picked her! I know something she doesn't know I know.

I KNOW she ridged the names for Sam could be the leader...

I KNOW that today was suppose to be my day...

I KNOW that she's double-crossing Paulina, especially at the big Finale so Paulina can be expelled too...

Also, I KNOW what she's actually planning. So simple for her to think of!... Wait, why didn't I think of that?? Feh, simple things for simple minds.

But... I THINK I already know the outcome. Reeeaaaal easy like. Seriously, it's predictable!

But, I'm not mad she switched my name though. I could NEVER hurt Danny! I really, really like him! But, I noticed, he's started to look at Sam more... Which is not good. We'll be perfect together! With Sam out of the picture, maybe our relationship can work! I mean, my feelings for Danny have increased recently...

I think I'm ready to ask him out.

But I have to time it perfectly so Danny is out of harm's way. He will not be expelled! He can't be! Ugh, I think I can get.. what was that guy's name again? He's stalkerish, creepy too... But whatever, I think I can get him to do this stupid Algebra punishment...

I have a bigger problem on hand.

But if I do this properly, I can get this to all work out for me! If I don't...

Well, in which, all goes wrong.

But THAT is a risk I'm willing to take...

**TBC**

**Yay! I wrote something! I'm so proud of myself! But considering it's been sitting here for weeks... Whatever, I wrote something! Be happy! Seriously... Summer's here, and sadly, It's gonna be a busy one...**

**Purple Purple Mysty**

**Review, seriously, dudes and dudettes.**


End file.
